


Beauties and Pains, Never Forget

by Arakyune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But damn him if he doesn't do the best he can, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Everyone is his child now, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minato gets second chance he never wanted, Multi, Naruto dies before the first sentence, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Minato died by sealing Kyuubi, he was sure of it. Why then, when he opened his eyes, he saw the face of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looking at him?*Naruto dies when Kyuubi is sealed into him, and Minato's soul ends up in his son's body*





	1. Before team 7

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Let's write something short, just for a bit!  
Me, 7 hours later: oops

Minato was sure that the seal killed him. He knew the price of the seal he used, and he was totally, without a question, sure it was death. As such, after he sealed the fox inside his son, he was supposed to be, one hundred percent, dead.

So, when he opened his eyes and saw the face of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looking at him, concerned, he did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

* * *

Be it for better or worse, he really did die. The seal he placed worked just like it should, which was good. The worse part of it was, that Naruto, his darling son, only a few hours old, died as well. And the completely worst part, the one he wanted to kick himself, and everyone around him for, was that He, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was suddenly alive inside the body of his dead son, Kyuubi and all included. 

* * *

The urge to kill someone only got worse from there. He listened carefully as he tried to make sense from his new situation, and already, just two weeks in, he already made a mental list of people to curse out as soon as he was able to talk. First of all, the Third.

He understood the new law to keep Naruto’s identity hidden, he really did, but that didn’t change a thing, because it really was a stupid plan. Did the Third even see small Naruto? He was blonde. Blonde! From Konoha! If that didn’t alert his enemies about who he was, that his baby blue eyes definitely would! Minato was known for them! Even better, with Minato’s stone face right above the village, it would take one look of anyone _ in the village _just to look up, see the face made of stone, and he was quite sure even civilians would be able to recognize the small child!!

Another person on his list was without the doubt, Jiraya. Yes, Jiraya at least looked at the child, at his seal to check if it would hold, ask what would become of Naruto, but even after getting the answer, HE! DIDN’T! DO! ANYTHING! He was Naruto’s godfather for fuck’s sake! But no, he couldn’t take the child, he would rather keep chasing Orochimaru who knows where! At this point, Minato was ready to strangle him. If only he could actually move from his crib that is.

The third person was, surprisingly, Kakashi, and not because he didn’t want to take care of Naruto, no. He was probably the only person who wanted to, unless he counted Mikoto Uchiha, who was screaming at the Third Hokage outside of the infirmary for the last twenty minutes. Even Minato was kind of impressed at her persistence. She wasn’t Kushina’s best friend for nothing.

But no, the actual reason for wanting to kick Kakashi, was for his decision to stay in ANBU. That kid was fourteen! Fourteen! And traumatized! And they just let him in?! Without Minato to look out for him?! What about therapy?! What about common sense?!

And the last person on his list was, surprisingly, not even a person. It was Kyuubi. The fox in the seal quickly caught on what has happened and raged. And then the fox found out about Minato’s situation, and everything got worse. Suddenly, the fox wasn’t raging, no. Now, he was laughing, and when he wasn’t, he was chuckling, loud enough for Minato to hear, not stopping for hours. He respected his wife so much more after that.

* * *

The civilians in Konoha, he soon found out, were stupider than he gave them credit for. Not one person, not _ one _, was able to recognize Naruto as his son. Not even after moving him to the orphanage, one of those he tried to help every month, not even one of the helpers he saw every other week, not even children! Maybe Naruto didn’t look as much as him? He would have to get the mirror to check later.

What was worse, they ignored him and acted as if he didn’t exist! Once again, he wanted to curse out the Third, because he _ obviously didn’t _ take his last wish to the heart as much as he should. He wanted to be offended, he really did, but that would have to wait for later, maybe when he finally learned to talk.

* * *

The Kyuubi was much more helpful than Minato thought he would be. What he expected was silence from the fox who didn’t want to have anything to do with him. What he got was an angry rant about Uchihas, how the fox hated their eyes and would kill them in seconds if he got the chance. After a long month in the company of the nine-tailed fox and rarely anyone else, Minato actually started to like the fox a little and shared the discovery of his feelings with the said fox. He dodged the paw aimed at his body, but it was close.

* * *

He decided to keep his identity a secret. The village fucked him over once already, it was only fair he would keep some secrets as well, and fuck them over as well. The fox in his belly laughed, this time not on him.

* * *

Minato’s mood improved, even more, when he finally started learning how to walk, and that for two reasons. First was because he finally wouldn’t be stuck in one place, always being forgotten by the babysitters. And the second was because he finally saw Kakashi again! He could feel his chakra near him for months now, but now, after his first steps, his cute little student finally decided to make an appearance! Minato was in his room, alone, as always, learning slowly how to maintain balance, when Kakashi jumped on the windowsill. As Minato’s blue eyes turned to him, looking as stone-faced as a seven months old could, Kakashi even had the nerve to look embarrassed. Minato laughed at him in his mind, Kyuubi joining in soon after.

* * *

First words he ever said we to Sarutobi’s face, and he would forever treasure the shocked look on the Third’s face as he called him stupid. The investigation that followed was honestly hilarious, as the Third tried to find the person who dared to curse in front of children. Kyuubi laughed so much, he didn’t even try to eat him this time.

* * *

After his first birthday as Naruto, Kakashi started appearing a lot more frequently, sometimes just to watch him, and sometimes he even tried to get Minato to play with the toys he brought with him. The entire situation would be hilarious to Minato if he couldn’t see the sorrow if his student’s eyes every time he looked at him. He quickly realized that Kakashi didn’t have anyone to look after him, now that Kushina and he were dead, and so instead of laughing at Kakashi, he laughed for him, acted like a year old baby he was, and made sure Kakashi was laughing with him. If no one else was going to give that kid the rest he deserved, then it seems like he in his new body will have to do!

While everyone in the orphanage knew him as a genius kid, so quick to catch on, with Kakashi, he was greedy and demanded sweets (and ramen in Kushina’s memory), he played with toys, and let Kakashi read him the children’s books, and in the evening he always reminded his barely fifteen-year-old student to sleep well in the sweetest voice he could muster, blinking with his beautiful baby blues, as he made him promise to go to sleep as soon as he was home. Kakashi just laughed and ruffled his hair, but Minato could see on his skin and eyes that he was sleeping more. 

He counted it as his first victory, with many to follow.

* * *

Minato was pretty sure he was having a mid-life crisis. It was a bit surprising since he was already dead and freshly reborn, but what could he do. He tried making friends, he really did, but since _ someone _said that he was a monster and would eat them, to all the children in the orphanage, it wasn’t so surprising that nobody was even willing to come close to him. Not the mention the other kids, who would rather go around the entire market, than to go next to him for a minute. And he counted.

At the start, Kyuubi laughed at him, but with their minds almost always connected, even the giant bijuu was starting to feel a bit restless.

“What the fuck, it’s not like if the kid was alive he would have a choice! It’s all fault of his shitty parents.” Minato tried to be thankful in Naruto’s place, but he couldn’t help himself but be a bit offended.

So instead of playing with other kids, his favorite place became a library. Like hell he would let them forget that he existed, he would be the best of the best, even better than in his last life, just you wait!

And if he started pranking them on the side, just to be sure, well… At least Kyuubi had a good time.

It’s not like Minato _ did _ enjoy the scream of that man who refused to sell him a vegetable, as he found the snake in the shower, or anything.

* * *

He was six when the Third decided he was old enough to live on his own, and Minato added him back on the list of people he needed to educate about how to take care of the child. Six! How was he supposed to take care o himself exactly? He couldn’t even properly reach the sink in the bathroom! 

At least he gave him some money. It wasn’t a lot, and Minato was pretty sure that anyone else would starve with this budget, but he wasn’t Konoha’s forth Hokage for nothing, and he would make it work! Somehow…

* * *

The Third got him to attend academy a few months later, and Minato, once again, wanted to curse him out. Not because he didn’t like to go to the academy, no. Minato loved academy, it was, after all, a place he met Kushina, and made so many good memories! 

The problem was that the academy was expensive. Very expensive. He needed new books, papers, ink, pens and all of that. After he spent a week trying to live off the money Sarutobi gave him, trying to spare every coin he could, he said fuck it and arrived at the academy without a single book. 

His classmates gave him odd looks, but he already had practice in ignoring looks adults gave him, and just silently sat down next to the window. His teacher, Iruka Umino, on the other hand, wasn’t so merciful as to let him sit there without anything.

“Naruto, can you explain to me why you don’t have anything to learn from?” he asked patiently and Minato was almost surprised at how sincere it was. If he would continue like that, the man was on a good way to earn his respect.

“The books are expensive. I need to eat as well, sensei.” he said and blinked at Iruka with his baby blues. The teacher wasn’t affected, but he did blink back a few times, before answering.

“Very well, we will talk after class. For now, just try to follow the lesson.” Minato followed the lesson with ease and was happy to find the teacher looking at him every few minutes as if to check if he wasn’t lost.

They did talk after class, as his sensei was concerned about his living conditions, and after a long chat, Iruka demanded to go check his apartment as well. Minato was once again offended. He might have been just six, but there was no way his apartment was as bad as his teacher seemed to think it was. And it wasn’t his fault people wouldn’t sell him anything at the regular price either! His baby blues just don’t work on everybody!

Later that day, Iruka was forced to admit that he could take care of himself, as his new sensei couldn’t find anything wrong with his living conditions, and after Minato assured him that if he didn’t understand something, he would ask, Iruka made his way to the Hokage tower, dragging him behind like a doll. To Minato’s surprise, Iruka was terrifying even when dealing with the Hokage. Not even four minutes in Hokage office and Minato was already given a higher budget, and all the school supplies he could ever need. 

Even the fox agreed that his new sensei was terrifying, and that’s how Iruka became Minato’s favorite teacher.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was a peculiar brat that confused him to no end. Not because he was weird or anything, Minato just couldn’t figure out if this really was the child of Mikoto and Fugaku. He knew he shouldn’t judge an Uchiha on his clan, his team had Obito for fuck's sake, but Sasuke was just… He really didn’t know. The kid was sweet, nothing like Mikoto and Fugaku during their academy days and Sasuke just acted so unlike most Uchihas, Minato was honestly concerned if the kid wasn’t adopted.

Then he saw the kid make a fireball in the middle of the lake at the age of seven and all his worries vanished in an instant. Yep, definitely Mikoto’s child. He would have to try to befriend the kid, just to find out how his old friend was doing.

* * *

Most of his free time was spent on sealing and chakra control. Sealing wasn’t a problem, but if he just started with the hard seals he knew, he was sure those ANBU who followed him everywhere would have told the Hokage, and that wasn’t a conversation he would look forward to. So instead, he just skimmed through the beginner sealing books and hoped that ANBU would write that off as a perk of being an Uzumaki.

Chakra control was harder. A lot harder, as he found out later. Being Uzumaki _ and _ a Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox, his chakra was just too much, heavy and there was just _ too _ much of it. The first time he tried climbing a tree, the said tree broke in half, and Minato couldn’t suppress a sigh. This was going to take a long time, he thought as the fox continued laughing.

* * *

The Uchiha massacre happened suddenly, and Minato couldn’t help but feel responsible. He _ was _their Hokage, he was supposed to be the one protecting them, and instead, he could do nothing. That was the first time he felt anger towards his own village.

Later as he thinks about it, he must have been out of his mind when he kicked down the door to the Hokage office and screamed at Sarutobi for good twenty minutes, ignoring everyone around him, just staring at the eyes of the man who promised to protect his village in Minato’s place, and failed so horribly.

He doesn’t remember what he said, but he remembers trying to catch his breath, while ANBU tried to get him out of Hokage’s office, and how he didn’t let them, feet stuck to the floor with chakra, as he let his Killing Intent out just for a second, and the hands touching him suddenly let go, and didn’t try again, until he finally couldn’t stand it anymore and broke down crying. And even then, nobody came closer.

If he looked up from the floor, he would be able to see third Hokage’s eyes, full of sadness as he looked at him, the boy that looked so much like his father, as he could do nothing but look on, as both boys, but just one soul, suffered.

If he looked around, he would be able to see numerous ANBU’s, staying close to their Hokage, prepared to protect him, as they looked at the boy with terrified eyes, because they knew that one mistake could cost them their lives.

And after he let out all his tears, he simply turned around and left without another word, slamming the doors behind him.

* * *

They didn’t let him into the hospital to check on Sasuke, but that didn’t stop him. He already mastered walking on trees and walking on walls was even easier, they were, after all, straight.

Sasuke was, as expected, unconscious. Minato didn’t go inside, just stood there, looking at the child of his friends, and quietly promised them he would take care of him.

He didn’t sleep that night.

* * *

He stood a few meters away from the compound and waited. Sasuke didn’t move, just continued staring in front of him. Minato couldn’t stand it anymore and came forward.

He slowly took Sasuke’s hand in his and pulled him away from the gate. The last Uchiha let him.

That day, they started living together in Minato’s small apartment. Lack of space was, for Minato, as frustrating as ever, but at least, Sasuke wouldn’t have to live with the ghosts of his past. At least until he was ready to face them again.

* * *

He dragged Sasuke with him everywhere. He knew it probably wasn’t healthy, but it was definitely better than leaving him alone, in a small space filled with kunai and kitchen knives. He wanted to believe Sasuke wouldn’t touch them, but… better safe than sorry.

* * *

Sasuke refused to go to therapy. Minato didn’t try to suggest it again and just tried to be the best friend he could. It seemed to help, somewhat.

* * *

Sometimes, he wonders if he was so insensible when he was a child as well. He could hear them everywhere, and if he could, Minato was sure Sasuke could hear them too. Whispers, as they tried to look at the already almost broken boy, as if he was just a toy to play with, instead of an actual human being. Minato glared at them as best as he could and didn’t let Sasuke see, as he dragged him through the academy halls.

The girls in class were even worse, coming closer to them as if they didn’t know what personal space meant. Minato was never a violent person, but at that moment he was sure he would kill them, his killing intent could make them fall to the floor without even trying, but Sasuke was right next to him, and there was no way he wouldn’t react to something like that. So, Minato just continued sitting there, glaring at everything that moved even a step closer.

A year later, Sasuke moved back to the Uchiha compound and came back to Minato’s apartment not even two days later. Minato welcomed him with and open arms.

* * *

They were ten when Sasuke decided he wanted to train with him. Minato let him, but only after he promised he wouldn’t tell a soul. He didn’t. To be honest, with how surprised Sasuke was when he showed him Flying Thunder God Technique, Minato was surprised he even said something for the rest of the week.

In the end, Sasuke took it well when he found out Naruto was actually fourth Hokage’s son, and he really couldn’t teach him the technique, because it was his family heirloom. He tried to make it up to Sasuke by teaching him sealing, but to his surprise, Sasuke just said he would be fine with learning chakra control for now. But one day he wanted to learn that privacy seal that Minato put everywhere he trained. Minato just laughed at that and pointed out there was one in his apartment as well. Sasuke just stared at him for a long time and signed.

* * *

At eleven, Sasuke decided that their bed was just too small, and with his Uchiha heirloom bought one that almost didn’t fit in their bedroom. It didn’t change the fact that he still woke up with the last Uchiha curled up against him, almost crushing his hand, as the tears fell down his face even in his sleep.

* * *

Sarutobi tried to give them a bigger apartment. They refused at the same time.

* * *

A day before the graduation, Minato walked to the Hokage tower alone. After the incident when he was eight, he and the Third worked things out, but both of them noticed the tense atmosphere every time they were together in the room, and Minato wasn’t thrilled to go there, but he didn’t have much choice, being called by the Hokage himself.

He walked into the office slowly, not knowing what to expect, but the office was the same, identical to the day a few years back, and identical to the day he died to protect the village he loved. He didn’t regret it, not now, not ever.

Sarutobi made a gesture and Minato sat down, as the Third pushed a cup of tea in front of him. Minato didn’t drink. Sarutobi sighed.

“We both know I made a lot of mistakes in my life, Naruto. Today, I want to make at least one of those right, and for that, I need you to listen to me. Time and time again, you continue to surprise me more and more, you have knowledge of things you shouldn’t have, and as much as I am curious, I won’t ask for answers, at least not today.” Minato looked at the old Hokage in front of him and finally took a sip from his tea. He grimaced. It was bitter. Hokage smiled.

“Your father didn’t like it as well. Don’t look so surprised, we both know you already found out. What I want to do today might be considered breaking an S-rank secret, but I think this conversation is long overdue. Now, Naruto, will you let me tell you about your parents and why they did what they did?” the blonde couldn’t do more than nod his head as the Hokage suddenly seemed so much older.

It took them hours, Sarutobi talking about him and Kushina, and Minatu couldn’t stop the waterfall of tears that spilled from his eyes. In the tea, he could see the reflection of the boy that looked so much like him but had the potential to be something completely different. 

For the first time in years, he wondered, what kind of person would his son be, if it was him sitting in that same chair, if he didn’t die from all the demonic chakra he was trying to seal in him. Minato was sure he would be a good boy, helping others, but not letting anyone bully him, just like Kushina. 

He chucked through the tears. He missed them. He missed them so much. His wife, so proud and strong, with the heart at the right place, taking care of him when he was sick in bed, telling him about the child they would have together. He remembers crying back then as well, so overwhelmed with happiness.

And his son, his dear precious son who could have lived a good life, as one of the last Uzumakis, his life full of friends who would love him, and even if it wasn’t him or Kushina, he could have had a good father and mother, ones who would hug him after a bad test, comfort him after a break up, give him advice on how to be better.

He almost didn’t feel two hands wrapping around him in an awkward hug, before he let the teacup fall to the ground and he threw himself forward. Sarutobi caught him, let him cry into the Hokage robes as long as he needed. The fox in his mind was for once, quiet, and if Minato wasn’t so out of it, he could have felt a small ripple in the water of the foxes prison, as Kyuubi lay his head down, and shut his eyes, and memories of his own family, buried deep inside his heart, finally emerging from beneath.

* * *

He doesn’t remember how he got home, but in the morning he wakes up on the couch with his head on Sasuke’s chest. He can see the wet stains on the other boy’s pyjamas and quietly wonders whose tears made them.

* * *

They were put on the same team, team seven, and Minato quietly thanks the Third from the bottom of his heart. Their third teammate, Sakura, he thinks, shots them uncertain look. Minato tries to smile but gives up soon after, and just puts his had on Sasuke’s shoulder. His roommate doesn’t move.

* * *

Their sensei turns out to be Kakashi. Huh, go figure. They are on the roof when he stops beating around the bush and prompts them to introduce themselves, and Minato can’t help himself but give him a small smile and say:

“Shouldn’t AMBU-san introduce himself first?” well, maybe he isn’t as over some things as much as he thought he was, but Minato is still ticked off by his student would just go and join, traumatized and everything.

Kakashi freezes for a second and looks Minato straight in the eyes before sighing and giving them an introduction worth nothing. And if he thinks Minato isn’t using this against him, ho boy.

“He likes dogs and that one child book about a ninja traveling through every nation, saving people left and right. His favorite foods are salt-broiled saury and eggplant-mixed miso soup. On the other hand, he hates people who leave others behind, and anything fried, especially tempura, and sweet food. He also loves the word teamwork for some reason.” he pretends to not see the stink eye Kakashi is giving him. He also hears Sakura giggling and Minato is almost sure Sasuke’s shoulders are trembling as he tries to hide a laugh.

Kakashi sighs, “All right your turn.” he sais and this time, Minato doesn’t even try to stop his mouth from moving.

“Naruto Uzumaki! I like reading, cooking, cleaning, and training…. and Sasuke of course, I have to like him, since he lives with me. I don’t like… huh, people who don’t take responsibility for their actions, and those who hurt others just for their selfish gain, and those who don’t know when to stop. My goal is to make my family proud, wherever they are, and to make sure all my precious people are safe. And since we are a team, that includes all of you as well, got it? You too, ANBU-san.” at the last part he makes sure to lock his eyes into Kakashi’s, and in that second, he can see it, that hurt flashing by, and Minato swears he will make it better. 

“Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, taking walks, tomatoes and Naruto’s cooking. I don’t like sweets, natto, and my brother. My goal is to one-day fight him and make him pay for what he did, and to restore my clan...” he trails off and Minato looks him straight in the eyes, and Sasuke ads quietly “but until I’m strong enough, I want to stay here and learn with all of you.” 

Minato is sure that Kakashi is smiling under his mask, and so he smiles back. Maybe it wasn’t as obvious as he thought, because Kakashi looks surprised, and then Sakura continues.

“Haruno Sakura. I like playing trivia games and memorizing new things. I don’t like spicy things and house-work unless it’s with my mum. I want to be a good kunoichi to show others that even those from a civilian family can be great ninjas.” he can see Kakashi nodding his head and then tels them what they need to know, and gives them warning about not eating for the test. Then, he’s off, and Minato takes exactly three seconds to invite Sakura with them. If Kakashi really plans to test them using bells, he isn’t going to let his team go there blind.

* * *

Sakura stays the night with them to form the strategy, but all of them fall asleep on their too-big bed before they decide on the final version of their plan.

* * *

Sakura wakes up in the middle of the night to her teammates weeping in their sleep. She wakes them up, makes hot tea, and they all sit on their bed silently, dozing off with hot teacups in their hands until morning.

* * *

In the morning, they all eat the food made by Minato in silence and regret not being able to fall asleep, as they didn't sleep more than four hours.

They finish their strategy by the time they step on the bridge, and just as he said, they wait three more hours for their sensei with an unlikely excuse. 

Their sensei finds them eating their own boxed lunches and can’t help suppress a chuckle, because those three really are going to be a headache.

* * *

Nobody from them is so blind to not see that Kakashi didn’t go against them with his full power, but in the end, they managed to get the bells. 

Their plan was that Sakura will, as the bait, be attacking Kakashi from the beginning from the front, and then switching with Sasuke, to make sure their attention stays on them, while Minato with his skills from pulling pranks, and, you know, his other life nobody needs to know of, sneaks of behind their sensei and steals the bells.

Of course, nothing ever goes according to plans, and so it ended up with Kakashi against Minato and Sasuke, while Sakura got herself out of the river, jumped on their sensei from behind, and threw the bells at her teammates. 

But in the end, they managed, and their sensei even invited them to dinner, just to leave the bill to them. But Minato really couldn’t care less. It was a hard day for him, Sakura and Sasuke, and as soon as Sakura came back to Minato’s apartment with her change of clothes, they put on some movie nobody really cared about.

Sakura was actually a really good company, telling random facts about plants, animals, chakra and whatever came to mind, filling the silence of her two teammates with endless chatter, and Minato smiled once again. He still loved his wife and son more than anything, but… It wasn’t the way he dreamed it would be but in the end, he found his family.

Next time, he will definitely invite Kakashi as well, he thought and chuckled to himself. And somehow, just for a moment, he thought he could see the familiar red hair, and his smile widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is supposed to be two-three chapters long, but I'm kind of starting university, and I'm also known for abandoning my work... I guess we will see.
> 
> For now, even if I don't continue, it seems quite closed up, so it might as well be complete.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a comment or something, please, I really like them


	2. C Rank Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter about their first C rank!

If Minato was honest with himself, despite his faked cheeriness, he quickly remembered why he hated the D rank missions. Kakashi wasn’t doing himself any favors either, with his constant, annoying smile. He was mocking them, Minato was sure, and for a second, wondered where he went wrong while raising that boy. 

One month in, and even he couldn’t pretend anymore. Sasuke was glaring holes in Kakashi every time he saw them with a new mission scroll, Sakura was getting a lot better with her punches, from the constant beating she delivered to the tree near their training ground when she couldn’t catch the teacher, and Minato tried to get rid of his boredom by pranking anything that moved, including but not limited to, the family staring at them while they waited for their teacher, ninjas who were at the wrong place at the wrong time, and sometimes squirrels - Kyuubi’s idea.

And since Kakashi kind of ignored their training, he took it upon himself to train Sakura as well. Thank goodness, she took to chakra exercises like a fish to the water and was able to catch on quickly. On the other hand, her stamina was truly pitiful, and Minato decided to work on that ASAP. Once he was Hokage again, he would have to make sure to do something with their education system. 

* * *

As much as he knew how important the D ranks were, not even a week later, he had had enough and demanded a C rank. It was Hokage’s turn to be speechless as Minato started a fifteen minutes long monologue with all the points of ‘Why was team 7 prepared to get out’, which ended with him proclaiming that “If that damn cat got out again, he would kill it himself to get it from its misery.” Hokage stopped objecting right after that, and even Kakashi was smirking.

* * *

Minato didn’t mind escort missions, he really didn’t, but as soon as his eyes lay on the man in the doors, he was done. The guy was obliviously lying, and he was sure that even Kakashi could see that! But, for the sake of the mission, he didn’t say anything.

In the evening, he mentioned it to his teammates over their hot dinner and was pleasantly surprised that Sasuke noticed as well. He would have to work with Sakura on that later.

* * *

At sunrise, he got out of the bed as silently as he could and made his team breakfast before he went out. Minato was thankful that Konoha was, so early, almost empty as he made his way through the village, with a bouquet full of flowers. Kakashi was exacly where he expected him to be.

The memorial stone was as silent as ever when Minato moved to stand next to his student/sensei. They didn’t say a word when Minato got on one knee and moved his hand through the names, cleaning them from the dirt. He could see them, so many recognizable names, Kushina’s, his own, Obito, Rin, all the ninjas who fought next to him in the war and then against Kyuubi. The fox didn’t make a sound either, but Minato could feel it, listening. He didn’t blame the fox anymore, Kyuubi, just like a village, became a constant in his life, a reminder of the things he had to do. And… maybe a friend, one day, but he didn’t allow himself to hope.

“They would be proud of you,” Minato says and looks at Kakashi, whose eye is unreadable while staring at the stone. But Minato knows Kakashi too well at this point and sees the flashes of hurt, “It wasn’t your fault.” he adds gently and waits until Kakashi turns to him and Minato smiles, “Come on, let’s go, I made breakfast.”

* * *

If the rest of his team was surprised to find their sensei in Minato’s small apartment, they didn’t let it show. Kakashi also decided to turn the blind eye to Sakura and Sasuke waking up on each other and then racing through the flat to get to the shower first. Sasuke won, but it was close.

After the meal was finished, Minato took it upon himself to do the dishes and prepare the meals for the mission and left Kakashi to monitor his team’s preparations, since his own were completed the day before. 

He could feel Kakashi’s eye on his back when he sealed their things into the scrolls but decided to stay quiet. As they were leaving, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, but Minaso just smiled sweetly at his sensei. If he was really curious, he would ask.

* * *

Sometimes, Minato was glad he was stuck in the twelve years old body. One of the reasons was that people underestimate him. While the demon brothers figured out they probably weren’t completely useless, Minato couldn’t help himself but enjoy their terrified faces they made, when Sasuke’s fire jutsu doubled in size thanks to Minato’s wind technique. Minato would never let anyone know it wasn’t practiced, and that he just improvised out of reflex. Thankfully, Sasuke seemed to have the same idea and just looked him for a moment, before he went and helped Sakura tie their, a bit burned, prisoners to the tree. 

The other reason was the bridge builder’s expression when he smiled at him with narrowed eyes and told him they had to talk. He was quite sure Kakashi was enjoying it too, still hidden behind the tree.

In the end, as much as Minato didn’t want to let his team go further, he didn’t say anything when Sakura and Sasuke decided to help, and just followed behind them with Kakashi. They shared a look and nodded. 

Nobody was touching their team, not now, not ever.

* * *

Zabuza of the hidden Mist was not someone Minato wanted to go against while guarding a civilian and his teammates, but fate didn’t really give him a choice in that matter. Kakashi trapped in the water jutsu was even worse, but at least that held Zabuza in the same place. In the meantime, Sasuke and Sakura were caught in a battle against Zabuza’s clone and Minato was relieved to see they were holding up. They weren’t great, not by the long shot, but they were almost uninjured, thank god.

As such, it suddenly became Minato’s responsibility to take care of real Zabuza, and he couldn’t help himself but sigh.

“Naruto, run! You can’t go against a missing nin like him by yourself!” Kakashi shouted at him from the inside of the barrier and Minato felt his eyebrow rising. If Kakashi really thought he was leaving him by himself, he better reconsider, and quick.

He blinked at Zabuza with his baby blues and was happy to note the confusion in Zabuza’s face, as he took a kunai and threw it at him with the speed of the Konoha's Yellow Flash. Zabuza barely had time to move, when Minato appeared behind him and plunged a kunai into his back. The clone fighting with Sakura and Sasuke dispelled at the same time Kakashi’s prison fell, and his teacher looked at him as if he saw a ghost. In any case, Minato wasn’t about to tell him that he really was a ghost, sort of, since senbons shot out of the tree, into the unmoving body of Zabuza, and in the next second, a boy stood in front of him.

Minato wasn’t sure if Kakashi knew that a boy was a fake, but he didn’t tell him. He was sure he would have to explain the Flying Thunder God Technique to Kakashi already, and having to explain where he learned the method of taking care of bodies from Hidden mist, would be just a bit too much, even for him.

* * *

Kakashi really questioned him, thoughtfully, and Minato had to tell him that he maybe, kind of, broke into the Hokage tower to find his parents jutsus and practiced them since he was seven. Kakashi didn’t freak out from his little lie, but it was close, Minato could see it in his face. Instead, his student/sensei just sighed and told him he would have to report it to the Third. At that, Minato just nodded. He expected something like that.

Then, like an afterthought, he also mentioned that he was also teaching Sasuke and Sakura sealing, and was delighted at sheer despair that appeared in Kakashi’s eye. 

Life was good.

* * *

Inari, under all that trauma and pain was, just like Sasuke, a sweet child. It took him and team 7 two days and Minato’s self-made therapy jutsu, where they took turns to talk about their feelings, things they lost and regretted and such, for them to be sleeping in the same room with a kid, with Sakura as the kid’s personal pillow, and Minato as Sasuke’s personal pillow. Sasuke was too light, Minato found out that day, and swore to make sure that Sasuke ate more. The next morning, none of them complained about the breakfast he hunted and prepared.

* * *

The battle at the bride, as Minato called it, was something he wouldn’t forget that soon. Not because it was hard, or epic, or something, but because the whole battle was utterly ridiculous. 

It started like any other battle, with Kakashi against Zabuza, Sakura guarding Tazuna against the shuriken thrown through the mist, and with Sasuke and Minato against Haku.

Haku was quick, Minato could see it from the beginning, but in no way as quick and him and Sasuke. He was training him since he was ten after all, and Konoha’s Yellow Flash, known for his speed, doesn’t do things halfway. Sure, Sasuke still wasn’t as quick as him, but he was getting there. And that was where the ridiculous part started. 

Somewhere in the middle of their battle, Sasuke’s sharingan activated, the Kyuubi in his head freaked out a bit, and released a bit of his chakra. That, in turn, melted Haku’s mirrors and made the mist disappear, alerting Kakashi. That, of course, made Kakashi freak out and instead of killing Zabuza with chidori, he missed completely, while almost decapitating the said missing nin. Haku wasn’t happy about Kakashi almost killing his sensei, and was prepared to fight Kakashi on instinct.

And then Gato showed up, revealed his master plan, and ended up decapitated by Zabuza. Then, the missing nin and his student said their thanks and goodbyes and left.

All in all, Minato thought it was a pretty good day. Then Kakashi turned to him and asked about Kyuubi without missing a beat, and Minato almost didn’t have enough self-control to not go into his mind and try to strange the damned fox

* * *

Numerous innocent lies later, Minato was exhausted and only wanted to be back home in his big, soft bed. Ten minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke found him and the first question they asked was “Why did Kakashi-sensi ask about Kyuubi?” and Minato just couldn’t take this ridiculousness anymore.

He screamed.

* * *

He might have revealed an S rank secret to his team, he later realizes but ignores it, and pulls Sasuke closer to his chest, while Sakura hugs him a bit tighter from behind. Yep, he really loved their big, soft bed, he thought and fell back to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up! Chunin exams!


	3. Chuunin exams!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuunin exams, invasion, and all that

Kakashi told them they could try the Chunin exams, and Sakura almost burned down their kitchen from excitement. She wasn’t allowed to cook anymore.

* * *

Under Minato’s watchful gaze, Kakashi was forced to eat breakfast and dinner at their house every day. He didn’t complain as he listened to his students rambling on and on about why tomatoes really didn’t go with everything Sasuke, and no, there was no way that they could have dango for lunch, Sakura.

Kakashi wanted to laugh, he really did, but with the way Sakura eyed the kunai near his hand, he forced himself to stay quiet.

* * *

Kakashi tried to train them, he really did, but with Minato there, he didn’t have a choice in that matter. Instead, he let himself relax, opened a book and watched his cute gennins work hard.

Sakura’s training was mostly taijutsu, and lots of running, he noticed, and really, it made sense, with her pitiful stamina. Then, once she was done, to Kakashi’s surprise, she started doing clones. He blinked a few times, and suddenly, he understood. Chakra reserves. While Sakura’s control was perfect, she also had really small reserves of chakra. 

Sasuke, on the other hand, was training with a sword. Or trying to, at least. While his black-haired student was wondering if this was really the correct way to hold the thing, Naruto’s clone was a few meters away, scroll in hand, instructing him. Even from a distance, Kakashi could hear a few words, such as sharingan, fire, and damage. He already had an idea why exactly did that scroll an Uchiha fan on the back but not liking the implications, decided he would rather stay in a denial for a couple more hours.

And Naruto… wait, was that a flaming rasengan?! Oh, goddess help us.

* * *

Three days before the chunin exams, Minato wanted to strangle someone. First, they meet a team from Suna. An hour later, Kyuubi tels him that the small red-head is actually jinchuriki of one of his brothers and the seal which was used to seal him, is kind of broken. Twenty minutes later he breaks the window to the apartment of the team from Suna, dodging the sand flying his direction and demands to see the goddamn broken seal. Thank god that other than the red-head, the others from his team weren’t there.

The red-head, now with an actual name, Gaara, stays frozen, as Kyuubi decides to help a bit, and starts screaming at the one-tailed raccoon about how stupid he is, like a good older brother he was.

After the introductions that follow, Minato explains that maybe, just maybe, if the one-tailed Shukaku stopped to actually talk with his jinchuriki, they might have come up with a solution that benefited both of them, and with some grumbling, and Kyuubi’s help (kind of, he was actually just screaming the entire time), they let him fix the goddamned seal, into one that is actually kind of decent.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of his work. 

* * *

Since noone came to complain, he takes it as a good sign.

* * *

Rock Lee, he finds out, is a nice kid, but someone really needs to teach him what a “no” means before Sakura decides to break his skull, and Minato has a feeling that it will have to be him.

* * *

The first part of the exams is easy, but it might just be him and his twenty-four plus years from the previous life. From what he can see, Sakura already finished her test, and Sasuke was close to finishing as well. Gaara actually smiled at him, when their eyes meet, and Minato was relieved to find that the circles under his eyes were smaller than before.

Kyuubi happily told him that he actually made up with his younger brother, and now they were both laughing at him for his accidental resurrection. Minato wanted to be mad, he really wanted to, but with how happy the fox sounded, he just smiled.

* * *

Even when he was alive for the first time, he didn’t like Orochimaru. At all. And now that he was after his best friend, he liked him even less.

Their fighting strategy broke in seconds against the snake sannin, but they made the best out of the bad situation and scorched him a bit. That just made Orochimaru furious, he realized as he was dodging one of his snakes, dragging Sakura with him, while Sasuke continued to cut the snake’s heads off with his new sword. Of course, Orochimaru wasn’t pleased with this development either and prepared to strike.

And so, Minato threw himself at the snake Sannin, just as he tried to bite Sasuke, and was happy to note that his flaming rasengan really did a lot of damage.

* * *

Their team finished third and Minato wasn’t sulking. No, he wasn’t, no matter what Kakashi and Iruka thought. He could hear Sasuke and Sakura laughing in the background.

* * *

Shikamaru was watching him. Minato wasn’t sure why, but the lazy guy wasn’t subtle about it either, so, without anything else to do, Minato just walked up to him and asked him straight up. Then he promptly regretted it because he just asked Nara a question. With a sigh, Shikamaru just looked at him before simply replying: “What a pain,” and then just as slowly as before, he turned away.

Yup, as expected from a Nara.

* * *

Minato was happy to note that his two teammates obliterated their opponents as quickly as possible. Sasuke’s battle was just a bad match for his opponent, with Sasuke’s speed, the guy was down in a heartbeat. 

Sakura wasn’t far behind as well, and straight-up threw herself at the Yamanaka girl, fighting with her as quickly as she could, not giving the poor girl time to use any jutsus. It ended with Sakura sitting on the waist, her legs holding Ino’s down, and her hand holding hers apart on the floor. Ino was forced to forfeit, because of her inability to move.

If Minato was to be honest, he really wanted to go against Gaara, but sadly, he was probably the only one. In the end, it was Rock Lee who went against the other Jinchuriki. To the surprise of the entire arena, Lee was doing quite good. That was, until his arm and leg were broken, and Minato had to glare at Gaara to stop him from starting the unnecessary bloodbath. To his credit, Gaara looked embarrassed at the momentary loss of control, and both of them were happy to blame their old habits.

Later, he received the word the Lee would be okay and passed the news onto Gaara, who looked quite happy. They decided to go visit him later.

Hinata's fight made Minato sick to the stomach and later promised himself to teach her as well. He wasn’t sure why, but people around him didn’t try to stop him from smacking Neji. He promised revenge on him and whoever was at fault of making him so broken, to blame everything on fate

At least, his match started and Minato was already sorry for Kiba. It was just a bad matchup, he told him later, as the boy and the dog were lying on the floor, almost unconscious. To be fair, he almost didn’t even touch them. It was just his last attack that threw them against the wall, and then, they didn’t have the energy to get back up. 

* * *

Visit to the hospital was not really eventful. Lee, as it turned up, ignored every doctor and decided to start training regardless of what anyone said. Thankfully, after numerous warnings about using Gaara’s sand to keep him in that bed, he eventually did lay down again.

Hinata was, thankfully, also okay, and would be able to return to training in the month. She also agreed to think about joining their training, a bit reluctantly, but Minato could feel the happiness radiating off of her, so he took it as a “yes”.

* * *

Jiraya made an appearance in the week that followed, and right after that, Minato took it upon himself to explain to him just why, leaving a day old child in the village that hated him, without parents or anything, wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t forget to include quite a bit of screaming and tears.

At the end of his hour-long lecture, Jiraya at least looked a bit remorseful and a bit green. He tried to promise him to teach him his father's jutsus and almost collapsed when Minato showed him the flaming rasengan.

Well, at least he learned summoning again.

* * *

Minato broke into the hokage office a day later, under a pretense to learn about his parents. In reality, he wanted his own, expert-level sealing books, banned to anyone but seal masters. What he found was much worse.

The more he read about the Uchiha massacre, the sicker he has been. He couldn’t believe it, he thought as the angry tears started leaking from his eyes, and even Kyuubi, with all his hate for Uchihas, didn’t say a word.

He felt like he would kill someone if he didn’t get out of there, and so he did, ignoring the several security seals he triggered, and run away from there like crazy.

* * *

Sarutobi came to their house the next day and Minato slammed the door to his face without regret.

* * *

He decided to pay the Third the visit two weeks later, thinking it would get better then. It didn’t.

Sarutobi tried to explain himself and the council, but Minato couldn’t hear him, because Danzo, standing right beside the Third, didn’t look the least guilty.

Not even ten minutes in, Minato exploded and all Danzo needed, was one remark.

“It was for Konoha’s good. A child like him could never understand.”

Minato didn’t need anything else and threw himself at the man with madness in his eyes. He was stopped, as expected, but that didn’t stop the trashing and screaming, not even the red chakra leaking from him.

For once, he and Kyuubi were in sync, because no matter how much Kyuubi hated Uchihas, Sasuke grew onto him, and the last Uchiha actually became someone Kyuubi wanted to protect, just like the rest of their team.

Danzo was, for the better, kicked out of the office and the Third gave Minato time to calm himself. Minato didn’t even try for a long time, just let the anger flow through him, but eventually, he and Kyuubi actually decided to listen to the Third.

Minato didn’t like the explanation he got, and to his surprise, the fox and the Third didn’t like it either. He learned that the Third was outvoted and that by the time he learned about the plan, all the Uchihas were already dead, and Minato knew he couldn’t blame him, not really, ut that didn’t stop the fires of hate in his heart to burn any less.

With little to no surprise, he found out that his hate wasn’t directed at the Third, but just to the council and Danzo, all the while Sarutobi tried to apologize to him for the fifth time, but that didn’t stop him from turning away from him and walk away. At the last moment, before he opened the door he turned back and looked at the old man in front of him with an angry tears in his eyes.

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Sasuke and explain to him why his brother was forced to kill his entire family and then ask for the forgiveness you are seeking because I can give you none.”

* * *

Minato didn’t tell Sasuke. Neither did the Third and Minato tried not to be disappointed in both of them. He failed and as the guilt ate him from inside he couldn’t help but think he deserved it

* * *

A week before the third round, he realized he really didn’t blame the Third, and that he still loved him as his own father. He didn’t really notice Sasuke and Sakura’s surprised expression as a few tears of happiness and disappointment slid down his cheeks to his ramen bowl.

* * *

At the third round of the exams, he beat Neji in the first minute, and after a, not so happy conversation, he ran up to the stadium, and even people on the other side of the arena, the Third included, could hear him shouting at the one and only head of the Hyuuga clan.

Then he mercilessly pushed the man down to the infirmary and waited there good twenty minutes, before he looked inside and saw the Hyuuga clan head with a forehead on the floor and Neji crying over an open scroll.

He knew he couldn’t do anything more of them, and took off, just to see Sakura beat her opponent to the ground. 

Then, the right wall of the arena exploded, and more than half the people in the arena fell asleep under a genjutsu.

* * *

Suna and Oto invaded, he found out. Good thing was that Gaara refused to fight, and half their fighting force really didn’t want to go against their own jinchuriki.

The bad thing was that Orochimaru almost killed third, and would kill him if Minato didn’t break the stupid barrier with Kyuubi’s chakra. Fighting First and Second Hokage was a bit problematic, but thankfully he and Sasuke pulled it off, by making Orochiimaru cancel the goddamned jutsu when he tried to bite Sasuke again.

With luck from the Uzumaki side of his family, they actually captured Orochimaru (not for long, the snake broke out two days later), and the Third was sent to the hospital with only minor injuries.

Later, after a long and difficult choice, Sarutobi once again decided to pass the Hokage title to someone else, and Jiraya disappeared from the village quicker than you could say “ramen,” dragging Minato with him. Sasuke and Sakura followed with Kakashi not far behind.

* * *

Meeting Itachi Uchiha again was not pleasant for most parts. Good thing was that Sasuke didn’t immediately try to fight his brother. The bad was that everyone decided that talking was useless and nobody decided to confront Minato with that decision beforehand. Or ask for his opinion, either. 

They fought, hard, and Minato almost didn’t have the time to slide the piece of paper he wrote in the hurry into Itachi's pocket before Jiraya saved them from the barely eighteen years old Uchiha and the Shark guy with the scary sword.

Back in their room, Minato sighed. In his old body, he knew he could win, or at least make sure it would be a tie, but even now, the twelve-year-old body of his son wasn't enough. He needed to get stronger, and most of all, taller.

* * *

A few miles away, as the sun was setting, Itachi Uchiha looked hesitantly away from the firepit, and at the paper in his hands and slid deeper into his partner's arms. He and Kisame crossed the friendship line long ago, but neither of them was good enough at the relationships to actually care where they fit in.

The swordman could tell something was wrong the second Itachi pulled the paper from his pocket but turned his head away, giving the Uchiha some space, but soon enough, Itachi put the paper back into his pocket and turned his head closer to the swordsman’s chest.

“If I,” Itachi started slowly, ”decided to leave Akatsuki… would you follow me?”

Kisame didn’t answer but pulled the younger closer to shield him from the cold night air. In the dark of the night, neither of them slept, as the fire continued to crackle in the firepit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and University already managed to kill my social life and put me with one leg to the grave.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be the last one, I don't really know when I'll find time to finish it, but I'll try to do it soon


End file.
